Erebor
* Durin's City (Erebor) also known as the Lonely Mountain is a mountain currently owned by the dwarves, but it lacks a leader. (Server) History In the first few days that the server went public the player ram6 came to Erebor and claimed it even though he didn't have enough alignment for the king's title he became Lord of Erebor after a long time when building and travalling went by he got enough alignemnt and claimed Erebor, RamDieMan (formerly known as ram6) has decided to leave the dwarves of Erebor, as he got consumed by an unknown evil. Members * Durin VIII (_GodOfWinter_) Ranks * King under the mountain/Erebor/Durin's City * Dwarven prince/ Prince (playername) of the dwarves (+750 Durin's folk and elected by the current king) * First/High dwarven captain (+500 Durin's folk) * Dwarven captain (+400 Durin's folk * Dwarven guard (+250 Durin's Folk * Dwarven warrior (+150 Durin's Folk) * Dwarf (+100 Durin's Folk) Special ranks * Dwarven merchant * Dwarven smith * Dwarven bartender * Dwarven consulat * Dwarven mercenary * Dwarven negociater (this one is get by getting +1 with all non-Orcish factions and our allies, half-trolls count as Orcish) Side note: you can have like a normal and a special rank but the special ranks are just only getable if you are chosen by the king The normal ranks you will get by earning more alignment and trust (except price you have to be chosen by the current king to be prince) Rules # DO NOT KILL A DWARF (both Npc and real players) with exception if they attack you first # Do not get allied with any orc group (Dunland moredain etc is just fine) # Do not kill allied players (real players) except if they attck you first # Get + alignment with any ally of us but I know it can be hard for some factions to get this so Isengard and Dunland aren't needed, (still apreciated though) # Hate orcs # Don't grief from allied or anyone (except npcs) # Be nice to each other # Boars are holy so you aren't allowed to kill them (Pigs are just fine) Side note every rule that have been broken will result in a week of banishmend from the dwarves and they have the right to attack you but they do not have the permission to grief your stuff Players who gained the durins folk shield Allies * All of the other dwarven factions * Framsburg (sub faction of the dwarves) * Dale * The woodlandrealm * Northmen Confederation Enemies * Dol-Guldur * Mordor * Gundabad * Angmar * The Half-Trolls Neutral * Rohan * Gondor * The Galadhrim * The High elves * Near-Harad (but we do have a trade friendship as we are 2 very rich factions) * The Moredain * The Tauredain * Rangers of the north & Ithillien * Dol-Amroth * Dorwinion * The Easterlings * The other man of Rhun Extra It's not necesary to make your own farm because we have our own hobbit farmhands. Category:Good Factions Category:Good factions Category:Factions Category:Dwarves __NOEDITSECTION__